


start of something new

by sinsley



Series: santa & his reindeer [1]
Category: Christmas Tales & Traditions, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Masturbation, Orgy negotiations, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Training, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sibling Incest, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley
Summary: How Santa's annual Christmas tradition with his reindeer all began, and Rudolph's preparations for his first time participating.
Relationships: Dasher/Rudolph, Santa Claus/His Reindeer
Series: santa & his reindeer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732165
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> in a little bit of a writing slump lately, in terms of coming up with new ideas, so i went back through my docs and found some finished but unposted works that i thought i would share. this is obviously one of them, because i wanted to write something to show how the reindeer orgy came to be. i don't love this work as much as that one, but, you know, prequels are prequels. always leading up to the bigger, better stuff.
> 
> and yes, though this is being posted later, i am entering it as the first in the series because timeline-wise, it does come first. enjoy!

It began like this: Santa is a normal man. And normal men have needs. Needs that require him to step aside from the nice and naughty list he had been reviewing for the second time and pull his cock out from the confines of his pants, fisting it until he reached his climax.

It often helped speed up the process if he fantasized. He wanted to think of his wife, but his mind went further back to a lover of his past, a bearded man who swallowed Santa's cock whole as though it were his favorite holiday treat. His mouth and throat were warm around his cock. Tight, too. And wet. So wet. With a long, rough tongue--

Wait. That wasn't right. Humans didn't have such rough, long tongues.

Santa came back to the present and nearly jumped out of his seat. His loyal companion Dasher sat in front of him, his mouth hung open, gaze cast on Santa's exposed cock. The same cock that was now wet with reindeer saliva.

Santa wanted to feel mortified. But his cock continued to throb. He looked at Dasher. The poor boy just wanted to help.

With a sigh, Santa leaned back in his chair, opening his arms out wide, surrendering to the creature that sat before him.

"Go on, boy," Santa said. "Go ahead."

Hesitantly, Dasher stepped forward. He sniffed at Santa's cock, looking up at the man. Santa nodded. Dasher leaned forward and took him in his mouth.

Santa groaned, going slack in his chair. He hated how good it felt to have his cock sucked by his own reindeer. There was something so depraved about it, and yet that only turned him on more. 

Instinct took over and he reached for Dasher's head, grabbing him by the scruff to hold him still. Santa thrust his hips, fucking into the tight heat of his reindeer's mouth. Dasher remained still, letting Santa use him until he climaxed, shooting his load down Dasher's throat. And the reindeer took that too, swallowing it all.

Santa sighed as he came back down from his high, pulling his cock out of Dasher's mouth. As Santa sunk into his chair, the reindeer coughed, spitting excess cum out onto the floor.

"Warn a guy, next time," he said. 

Santa's eyes widened. "You can talk?!"

"Yeah," Dasher said. He stood up on his hind legs, and Santa was even more surprised to see him appear more man than animal. He had a toned chest with defined pecs and hands where his front hooves should be. One animal trait that remained was the size of the cock that sat between his legs. And he was hard.

"Been able to for a while now," Dasher continued. "Just didn't want to scare you. Knew you liked animals you could control."

"No, please, whatever you want," Santa said. "Anything. Talk to me."

"Well, first," Dasher said. "I sucked your cock. Now it's time for you to suck mine."

Santa's gaze flicked to the reindeer's long, thick cock. His jaw already ached at the mere thought of stretching around that girth.

"Okay," he said, finally. "It's only fair. I'm all yours."

Dasher smirked. "You said it, old man."

  
  


Santa and Dasher's relations grew from there. They mutually got each other off several times. Dasher even took Santa's anal virginity. It was the most powerful orgasm Santa had ever had, being fucked in such an animalistic way, by an actual _ animal _.

All the while, Mrs. Claus never knew.

But the other reindeer did. Dasher liked to kiss and tell. Well, mostly he liked to brag, so he boasted about his endeavors with Dancer, who told Prancer, who told… basically everyone else.

And everyone got _ jealous _.

Turns out they all wanted a piece of the pie, and one day, Santa's office became overcrowded by angry, horny reindeer.

"Settle down, settle down, my boys," Santa said. "I'm sure there's a rational way we can handle this."

"If I may make a suggestion," Dasher spoke up, having joined the crowd just to see how Santa would react to such chaos. "I have had an idea bouncing around in my head for quite some time now."

"Well, I'm all ears," Santa said, leaning back in his chair. The other reindeer all turned towards Dasher, curious as to what he would say.

"Christmas Day is completely open, right?" Dasher said. "The presents are delivered, the elves have their holiday party down in the workshop. And the missus takes a vacation through New Year's, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, what if _ we _ chose to spend the day… together."

"Go on," Santa said.

Dasher grinned. "Basically, we reserve the living room for the entire day. You know, big room, warm fire. And we all have a go at you. Or you at us. Every reindeer gets a turn. Except the kid, of course. Red nose still has some growing to do."

Some of the reindeer snickered. Rudolph, who was stuck behind everyone, struggling to see above their heads, frowned. So what, if he wasn't an adult yet? He was still a teenager. And teenagers had needs too.

"I like it," Santa said finally. "It's settled, then. Christmas Day, all of us in the living room, together. I look forward to having all you boys there. If it goes well, perhaps it can become a tradition."

_ So I'll get to join… eventually _, Rudolph thought. He sighed and turned back to the bedroom he shared with his fellow reindeer.

  
  
  


Christmas Day came around far too quickly for Rudolph's liking. The reindeer were abuzz with excitement in the days leading up to it, some touching themselves to vocalized fantasies about it, others messing around with each other to satisfy their cravings. 

Meanwhile, Rudolph stayed in his bed, trying his best to tune out all the noise, all while struggling not to cry. Once, a few nights prior to the day, Cupid went over to Rudolph and offered to hang back so that the young deer wouldn't spend the day all on his own. But Rudolph didn't want to ruin Cupid's fun by holding him back from the festivities, so he turned down the offer.

The day came and though the reindeer were tired from their long flight around the world the day prior, they still eagerly and energetically made their way towards the living room. Comet, Dancer, and Vixen even raced one another to see who would get there first.

Still, Rudolph remained in bed, lying on his side facing away from the door while his brothers headed out. Dasher hung back, feeling sorry for the boy. He crossed the room and sat down on the edge of Rudolph's bed. 

"Hey," he said, nudging the young deer until he turned and met his gaze. "I'm sorry for excluding you. I just figured… sex should be had between adults, you know?"

Rudolph remained silent. He looked so sad, it crushed Dasher's heart.

"I'll tell you what," he said. "I'll make sure this becomes an annual thing. I'm sure everyone will have a great time. And in a few years, once you're old enough, we'd be more than glad to have you. In the meantime…" He bit his lip. "I'll train you for that day."

"Train me?" Rudolph asked, sitting up. "How do you train me?"

"Group sex is a very extreme thing," Dasher said. "You need lots of experience having regular sex before you're ready for that. You need to know all of the basics, so I'll teach you what I know. I'm sure today's events will give me a better idea of what, exactly, I'll need to do with you."

"So, you'll have sex with me even though I'm not an adult," Rudolph said, more as a statement rather than a question.

"Yes," Dasher said. "Before you came along, the boys and I all fooled around with each other long before we became adults. But I don't think the old man would want to do something like that with someone he still views as a child."

Rudolph sighed. "Fair enough."

Dasher smiled. "Alright then, it's settled. We'll start after New Year's. 'Cause we're gonna need a lot of rest after these two days."

Rudolph giggled. Dasher leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

Rudolph jumped. "What was that?"

"A kiss. A chaste one, at that. Like the ones Santa and his wife share."

"Oh. Can you teach me how?"

"Easy, kid. You'll get your first lesson in a week, alright?"

"Okay," Rudolph said. "Have fun."

"We will," Dasher said, standing from the bed. "I'll be thinking of you the whole time."

Rudolph shivered. "Really?"

"Well, I'll be planning out those lessons, _ that's _for sure," Dasher said. "Merry Christmas, kid."

"Merry Christmas, Dash."

  
  
  


"Easy now, kid. Don't get so ahead of yourself."

"But it hurts," Rudolph said, humping the underside of Dasher's thigh. 

Several years had passed since Dasher first made that agreement with the young reindeer. Ever since, he's kept his word, offering lessons for the young reindeer to gain more experience with sex. He learned how to kiss (with tongue!), how to masturbate, how to give a blowjob (and that was quite an experience: Dasher's cock was intimidatingly large, but it turned out Rudolph didn't need to fit so much in his mouth to get the older reindeer to come; a few licks to the head and some stimulation to his sac was just enough to get him coming across his baby brother's face). Dasher even let Rudolph sit on his face once, but he didn't do the same to Rudolph because he didn't wanna crush the boy. When Rudolph insisted that he help get Dasher off too, who'd grown fully hard from the younger reindeer coming on his face, Dasher took the opportunity to teach Rudolph about handjobs.

Now, it was onto the next step in the process: penetrative sex. 

Despite how much he'd grown over the years, Dasher still felt that Rudolph was a little too small for the older male to penetrate him. So what better for Rudolph to learn than by topping his older brother?

"I know it does," Dasher said. "But you have to prepare me first. There's some lubricant in the top drawer of my nightstand. Go get it."

"Okay," Rudolph said. He climbed off the bed, stepping over towards the nightstand to pull out the small, clear bottle from the top drawer. He wasn't sure how Dasher managed to get such a thing; he figured it had been left over from their last Christmas Family Orgy, as Rudolph liked to call it.

"Now," Dasher said when Rudolph was kneeling in front of him again. "Pour some out onto your fingers and stick them inside of me. One at a time."

"Inside your…" Rudolph said. Dasher already presented his hole to him, having lifted his legs ages ago after Rudolph licked his way from his cock to his taint. It looked like such a tight, little hole. While Rudolph knew his dick was only of moderate size, nowhere near as big as Dasher's, he still wondered how he'd ever fit his own in there.

"It'll stretch," Dasher said. "That's what the fingers are for. Work them in one at a time and I'll loosen up."

"Got it," Rudolph said. He followed Dasher's instructions, opening the bottle and pouring some of the clear liquid onto his fingers. It was cool, almost like water but thicker, more jelly-like. He closed the bottle and put it aside, reaching down, letting his index finger hover over Dasher's hole. His older brother shivered and his cock twitched. The fact that _ Rudolph _ made him react in such a way caused the young reindeer to nearly vibrate in excitement. He slipped the tip of his finger inside, slowly working more of it in until he was down to the knuckle.

"That's it," Dasher said with a sigh, his eyes falling shut as Rudolph thrust that finger in and out of him. "When it feels looser, you can work another in."

And Rudolph did, a second finger joining the first. He thrust them in and out, even spreading them once he felt Dasher loosen up again. The older reindeer groaned and Rudolph smiled, feeling his own cock twitch at the sight. He pushed a third finger in--

And pre began dribbling out of Dasher's cock. Rudolph paused, only to thrust his fingers in again. Dasher groaned again, loud enough that their brothers or Santa might be able to hear through the walls.

"Is that your prostate, Dash?" Rudolph asked. "Feels good when I touch it, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Dasher responded. "Yeah, yeah. If you don't get your dick in me soon, I might come just from this."

The thought was honestly quite tempting, but Rudolph had a lesson to learn, so he'd have to save that for next time. He pulled his fingers back out. Dasher bit his lip to keep from whining. Without being told, Rudolph reached for the lube again, pouring more into his hand before touching his cock, costing it in the liquid. The coolness of it against him made him shiver.

Soon, he was ready, and he moved closer to Dasher. He rested his hands against the older male's thighs, pushing them so Dasher was folded practically in half. The older reindeer hadn't noticed before just how much his baby brother has grown over the years; his newfound strength clearly showed it. Dasher had just a moment to see how the muscles in Rudolph's chest flexed before the younger male slid inside him.

Dasher's mind went blank. It had been a long, _ long _ time since he was penetrated. Even those years when Santa insisted on servicing his reindeer, he was never the one dominating. If using his mouth, Dasher would fuck his face. If using his ass, Santa would sit on Dasher's cock and ride it like there was no tomorrow.

It wasn't since he was a teenager, maybe just about Rudolph's age and fooling around with one of his brothers, that Dasher let himself submit to another male.

While Rudolph's cock was certainly still the smallest of the group, it didn't feel quite so small in Dasher's ass. It was much longer than Dasher had remembered, and even with this being his first time on top, Rudolph knew how to use it. He thrust into Dasher like a pro, going hard enough to hit his prostate each and every time. Dasher didn't even need to touch himself; he came just from that.

And Rudolph kept _ going _.

His endurance surprised Dasher. He'd expected the younger male to come first, but he was still hard inside of him. Dasher felt himself stiffening again as a result.

"Where did you learn this?" he asked, each word broken by another hard thrust from his brother. 

"I studied from the best," Rudolph said. 

Dasher laughed. Rudolph was always quite observant, he must have actually studied his brothers while watching them fool around. Dasher wondered if he even took actual notes and jotted them down on paper.

Finally, Rudolph's thrusts became more erratic. He grunted as he fought off his impending orgasm.

"Go on, baby brother," Dasher said. "Come for me."

"Ugh, _ Daddy _!" Rudolph cried as he gave in, spilling inside of the older male. As he came down from the high, Dasher fisted his own cock, pumping until he reached his second orgasm, his come splashing across Rudolph's face.

They fell silent, the room filled only by the sound of their pants as they tried to catch their breaths. Suddenly, Rudolph began to laugh, wiping at the come that stuck to his fur. Though Dasher wasn't sure exactly what was so funny, he couldn't help but join in.

"Sorry," Rudolph said as he slipped out of Dasher. He was so tired, he could barely hold himself up. Despite the mess, he flopped forward, settling down against Dasher's broad chest. Dasher didn't mind one bit, wrapping an arm around Rudolph's waist and kissing the top of his head.

"What for?" he asked.

"The, um… th-the--" Rudolph stuttered. 

"Daddy?"

Rudolph flushed.

Dasher chuckled. "Don't be. I can't judge you for one of your kinks. I didn't mind it, though. You _ did _ join us really young. It makes sense, in a way."

"Yeah, but… it's weird."

"No, it's not. It's normal. Besides, I'm already thinking of how to utilize it for the future."

"Really?"

"Yeah… It'll come in handy for our next lesson. How do you feel about being split open by Daddy's cock?"

Rudolph shivered and his cock twitched.

Dasher smirked. "That's what I thought."


End file.
